


Jaebum's Diary

by Meowkii



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowkii/pseuds/Meowkii
Summary: Jaebum is a high school student on the 90s who finally decides to start writing on his diary again! He shares everything about his school days but mostly about his so-called best friend, Jinyoung. Apparently, the two of them are really close. Too close actually.





	Jaebum's Diary

_** April 11, 1995  ** _

 

Hello again. It's been a while since I last wrote on my diary. A few years actually. Wow, time sure flies fast. I'm a little lonely these days so I decided to start writing here again. To share a few of my thoughts with someone. The ones that I cannot simply explain to others. Let's begin then.

 

Today, school was okay... Yugyeom got in trouble once again and I had to do something about it. His parents are very strict, they'd get extremely angry if they found out what he did. And they would be right because Yugyeom has been like this for ages. Always doing stuff he isn't supposed to and ending up in the headmaster's office. Anyway, he is okay now. After school I had lunch with Youngjae, Bam and Mark. I had a few won left on my pocket, so why not spend it on food? And as usual, I didn't say anything about Yugyeom... Jinyoung and Jackson went home right away because they had to study. Jackson really wants to be as good as Jinyoung is at school, so he basically follows Jinyoung's everyday schedule. It's funny, sometimes he even calls Jinyoung to ask him what he is doing at that moment just to make sure he isn't doing anything wrong haha

 

After lunch, I headed back home. Nora, my kitty, was waiting for me behind the door and she welcomed me with a little meow ♡ I love her so much... She is always here to keep me company. She is a bit snobbish sometimes, but it's okay because I love her ♡ We always sit on the couch together. Every once in a while, I like to read books with her, until she decides to sit in front of my face and block my view. Having a cat and being a book-lover is hard, okay? And yes, after that I'll usually put my book away and start our cuddle session ♡ My baby needs attention and I'm always here to give her some!!! ^ -ㅅ- ^ (<\- this is nora!!!!!)

 

However, today I didn't have time for that. Once I got home, I started developing my photographs. You see, I haven't changed at all since the last time I wrote here. Still addicted to that lil square thing called a camera. Even more addicted, to be honest. Now that I have more people to photograph it's a lot more fun... Jinyoung really helps me with that. He's my "supermodel", as he likes to jokingly point out. But I think he's right. The camera loves him. Even the smallest things he does looks stunning on camera. How is that possible?? I want to keep reminding him how beautiful he is. I wish he could see it too.

 

At around 5 I finished with my work and headed to the field next to my house. The flowers have blossomed and it's so pretty. Once the weather gets warmer in spring, me and Jinyoung always like to meet there and just sit for hours. That was the plan for today as well. Since the field is right next to my house I got there first. I put down my little blanket so I wouldn't get any dirt on my clothes, and waited for Jinyoung. After a few minutes, I saw his slender figure in the distance. He was quickly coming my way with a small bag, in which he usually carries his snacks and blanket, slung over his shoulder. You see, we've been doing this for years, we have a plan now. He was wearing his blue overalls with an oversized white-and-yellow striped shirt. He knows I love it when he wears yellow clothes. His soft face looks a lot brighter and his smile even cuter when he does. I like to think he chose his outfit for me♡ Ha, it really looks like I'm talking about my boyfriend or something. But it's not like that at all. It's just that I admire his appearance to the fullest and I can't stop thinking about every single detail of his face. Each and every one contributes to create the work of art that is Park Jinyoung's face. He set his blanket down right next to mine and started talking about his day. Mainly about all the gossip he'd heard. But no, its not gossip! He just cares about other people's problems, that's all. Of course, Jinyoungie, I believe you ♡

 

The best part of the day happened right after!!! Right in the middle of conversation, Jinyoung got up and started wandering around as if he was looking for something. I was confused but didn't say anything. I just kept talking about whatever we were talking about. He was carefully stepping around the area we were sitting at, trying not to step on any pretty flowers, and that's when I realized he was actually searching for them. He picked a few and then sat back down. At that point I was really lost and had almost forgotten about our conversation. Jinyoung wasn't interested in it either. I finally decided to ask him what he was doing. He said he wanted to make a flower crown, but since he didn't have enough flowers for it, he would just put the flowers in his hair. Carefully again, he started placing them on different spots of his head. He was so cute, trying to balance them in his hair by himself. I was sure he wanted it to look good so I offered to help him a bit. The smile he gave me as an answer was priceless. After a few minutes, once we put all the little flowers in his hair, he turned around and smiled at me once again. Jinyoung usually hides his smile when we are with the others. But with me, he stopped caring ages ago. We've gotten so close and he knows I adore his smile. He was really proud of himself. The blue and yellow flowers were exactly what was missing from his cute outfit. He set his flower-boy self free haha~ After making sure that all the flowers were well placed on his hair, Jinyoung laid back, closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. I found myself staring at him shining between the flowers. The light from the sunset made the scene even more beautiful. I really wanted to capture that moment forever, so I did. I took my camera out, without saying anything as to not interrupt him, found the perfect angle and snapped a photo. Jinyoung immediately opened his eyes to see what I was doing. He doesn't like it much when I take candid photos of him, but in my opinion, those photos are the best. He called me an idiot and whined with that adorable pout of his, until I finally convinced him to take a few more shots. Once again, he laid back, closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head to the side. I snapped a few more photos and then put my camera down. I was tired of watching him through the lense. I just wanted to watch him as he is, with my own eyes. I sat next to him, placed my hand on his cheek and caressed it softly. Jinyoung opened his eyes and looked at me. I needed him a little closer. His watery eyes said that he needed more as well. Just a little more. He propped himself up and closed the gap between us. It was at that time that I couldn't help myself but to kiss him. Again. And again. And again....

 

**He's not my boyfriend, I just admire his beauty.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! I hope you liked it! I'll probably upload a lot more stories since I want it to be a series. Let me know if you're interested on that so I can start writing more c: ♡
> 
> Also special thanks to my bff Haru ( @floatypepi on twitter) for helping me out!


End file.
